Conversas pela Internet
by Red Motel
Summary: Eram para ser simples conversas pelo MSN... Mas o que acontece quando uma Rin irônica, um Sesshoumaru sarcástico, uma Kagome inocente, um Inuyasha mal-humorado, uma Sango estressada e um Miroku hentai se encontram? Leiam o aviso no profile.
1. I: Conversas

**Aviso – **Ao decorrer da fanfic, aparecerá alguns palavrões, mas nada que torne a fic vulgar. **ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI REEDITADO**_**, **_pequenas mudanças, mas que farão diferenças. (: Se vocês puderem ler novamente, ficarei muito agradecida. n.n E o segundo capítulo **VAI SER COMPLETAMENTE REEDITADO**, por isso, se vocês quiserem dar sugestões, idéias para o segundo capítulo, é só entrar em contato comigo via orkut, por favor. (: Quem sabe, o segundo (e o terceiro, também) não sai mais rápido? D

* * *

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Kagomeeeee!!

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Saaaaaango! n.n

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Tudo bem? n.n

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Tudo. E com você?

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Também n.n

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Hey, Kagome! Eu tenho uma amiga on aqui... Posso adicionar ela? Ela é legal, acho que você vai gostar dela;

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Claro n.n Adoro conhecer gente nova n.n

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó foi adicionado à conversa**

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Ayame... Essa é a Kagome, minha amiga da escola de inglês. Kagome, essa é a Ayame, minha amiga que eu conheci em um chat.

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Oi. (:

**Kagome -Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Oi n.n Tudo bem?

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Tudo... E com você?

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Tudo, também. n.n

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Sango, que frase é essa, menina?! O.o

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

HOSHASHOHSOASHOASHOSAH 8D

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

Coloquei só pra zoar mesmo XD É brincadeira XD

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Entendi, rsrsrs.

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Hehehehe n.n

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

Ayame o.o Está brava? Quem é o desgraçado? xD

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

É um menino da minha classe ò.ó O nome do lesado é Bankotsu... PQP, que menino lerdo para se decidir! ¬¬

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

n.n'

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

HSOAHSO... É difícil achar UM menino que não seja lesado, nem lerdo! xD Se alguma vez, ele já existiu... Já morreu, porque nesse mundo, é fogo achar, hein?

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Pois é .-.

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Kagome, pára de falar só "n.n" ¬¬

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Desculpa n.n

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

¬¬'

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó**

HOSAHOSHOASHAOSHOSASHOAHSO xD

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

Hey, meninas! Posso convidar uma amiga minha para participar da conversa?

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

Daí fica mais animado, e vocês podem conhecer ela

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Claro n.n

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar...**

Aah... Só não liguem para o jeito dela, ok? xD Ela é meio indiferente, meio mal-humorada, mas é uma pessoa legal xD

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

O.o Ok o.O

**Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha filho de uma quenga ¬¬ foi adicionado à conversa.**

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

O.O Sango, você não disse que ia chamar a sua amiga? O.o

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Ahhh, gomenn!

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Não sabia que Sesshoumaru era nome de menina :B

**Sesshoumaru –Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Mas que porr... é essa?

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

QUEM É QUE TEM NOME DE MUIÉ AQUI, HEIN?

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Você n.n

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

HOASHSHOSHASHAOSHASOHSOSHOASHAOSAOS

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Hohoho:B Ahn... Sesshoumaru-_chan_ não tem problema... É um nome exótico e bem legal para uma menina o.o Eu que sou meio lesada e pensei que Sesshoumaru fosse nome de homem. :B Aposto que nenhuma mulher se chama assim XD E é um nome bem legal, dá para formar vários apelidos :o Sesshy, Sesshy-chan, Shesshy...

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

HOSHAOSSOHAOSHOSHASOHSOSAH 8D Shessy, hmmm!

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Gostei de Shessy! n.n Shesshy-chan! n.n

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Olha aqui, sua compulsiva por "n.n", vai tomar no...

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

HSPOHSOHASOHASOAS, gente, calma! XD

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

Esse é _o _Sesshoumaru... _Ele _estuda na mesma classe que eu... Eu ia convidar a minha amiga Rin, só que, sem querer cliquei para convidar ele, que estava debaixo do e-mail da Rin XD Kagome, Ayame, ele é homem, HSOHSAOHASOAHSOASH

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Aaah... HOSHAOSHAOSHOSHSAO. Desculpa. Foi mal XD. Pensei que 'cê fosse mulher 8D

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Foi mal n.n Sesshy n.n

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Tinha que ser a lesada da Sango para fazer uma burrice dessa, mesmo.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Sesshy é o caralh...!

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

Hey! ¬¬

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

Lesado é você. E olha a boca. ¬¬

**Sesshoumaru –Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

¬¬ Eu vou sair dessa droga... Vocês são loucas.

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz**

Não! Não sai não!

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Por quê não?

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Conversa com mais gente fica legal. (:

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Pois é n.n

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

E a tarada por "n.n" ataca de novo ¬¬

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Sou tarada por "n.n" mesmo e daí? É fofo. n.n

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

E eu falei que tem alguma coisa de errado?

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Vou convidar uns amigos para entrar. Nisso aqui, eu não fico sozinho, nem fuden...

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Boca suja! ¬¬ Vai pegar sabão em pedra pra esfregar nessa boca!

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! foi adicionado à conversa.**

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome foi adicionado a conversa.**

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

O.Ov O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O.O

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

Feh! Aposto que foi o idiota do Sesshoumaru que adicionou a gente!

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Fui eu mesmo, sim.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Inuyasha, pára de comer. Já não basta a pança que você já tem?

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

HOSHOSHOASH xD Pançudinho o.o

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Eu gosto de homens pançudinhos! n.n

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

XDDD HOSAHOSHOSAHOAS

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Homens pançudinhos não fazem meu estilo...

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

XDD Inuyasha, é só uma pancinha ou é uma pançona? O.o

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

HOHSOAHSHSOASHOAS XDD É uma pançona.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

E das grandes.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

É tipo pançona de velho.

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

¬¬ Pança nada! Tenho um corpo de deus grego!

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Eu gosto de pancinha. n.n Mas pançona, já é demais! T.T

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

¬¬ Já disse que não sou pançudo! Tenho corpo de um deus grego!

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyoy filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Corpo de deus grego deformado, né?

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

HASOHSOHSOAHSOS XDDDD

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

HAHAHAHA, concordo com o Sesshoumaru! 8D

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

O.O

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Vou adicionar a minha amiga, ok?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra foi adicionada a conversa.**

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Oiiii, Rin!

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Mas hein?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Quem são vocês?

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Rin, essa é a Ayame, minha amiga que eu conheci em um chat. Kagome, minha colega de classe da aula de inglês. O Sesshoumaru e o Inu são irmãos e meus colegas de classe... E esse tal de Miroku nunca vi mais gordo. O.o

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

Poxa, Sangozinha. T.T Eu sou o amigo do Sesshoumaru e do Inu!

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

E como é que eu vou saber? O.o'

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

Irmãos não! Meio-irmãos!

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Meio-irmãos? Sugoi! n.n Mas vocês moram na mesma casa? O.o

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

Sim. Mas o nosso pai colocou dois computadores para não dar briga.

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Ah, entendi. n.n

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Olá, Rin. (:

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Olá, Rin. n.n Tudo bem? n.n

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

Olá, Rin. Tem uma foto?

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Oi.

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

Oi. E eu não tenho corpo de deus deformado. ¬¬

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Ainda falando nisso? ¬¬

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Ihh, Sesshoumaru... É melhor você não falar muito não... Digo, Sesshie.

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

O.o Sesshie?

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou fiho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Não se atreva a contar, Sango-lesada! ¬¬

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Só porque você me chamou de lesada, eu vou contar! ¬¬ Eu disse para as meninas (Ayame e Kagome), que ia adicionar uma amiga minha (a Rin, no caso), na conversa. Só que, sem querer, eu adicionei o Sesshoumaru, e a K-chan e a Aya, pensaram que o Sesshoumaru era a minha amiga. XD E pensaram também que Sesshoumaru era uma menina e falaram que, para uma garota, Sesshoumaru era um nome exótico. HOHSOASHOASHSOAHS. E que era um nome que dava para formar vários apelidos... Sesshoumaru-_chan_, Sesshy-_chan_, Shesshy... XD

**Inu – Tô com fome diz: **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Inu – Tô com fome diz:**

Sesshoumaru virou mulher agora!

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

HAHAHA, Sesshy! Sesshy! Uiii!

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Cala a boca vocês dois. ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Não parece nome de mulher.

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Parece sim O.o

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Obrigado pela colaboração.

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

Puxa-saco.

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

O.o Rin-chan afim de um garoto? o.O

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

Como assim, "Rin-chan afim de um garoto?", com essa expressão (o.O)?

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

Rin-chan é lésbica? T.T

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

HOSHOASHOASHOSAH XD

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

o.o

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Lésbica é a tua mãe! ¬¬ Vai te fud...

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Palavrão... Essa é das minhas.

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Olha a boca, Rin. ¬¬

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

O.o Desculpa. O.O Mas se você for, não tem problema, viu? xD

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

Não provoca, Miroku...

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Vocês entenderam tudo errado. –-' Eu só fiquei espantada porque a Rin não dá muita bola para namoras, meninos e etc.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Namoro só atrapalha.

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

O.o

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

Mas você se interessou pelo Sesshoumaru.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Me interessei, nada. ¬¬

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

XD Tudo bem, Rin-chan. Não se preocupe. O Sesshoumaru não é de se jogar fora. XD

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Ao contrário do meu irmão.

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

Sesshoumaru no baka! ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Eu só falei que o nome dele não parece nome de mulher, oras.

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

Puxa-saco.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra.**

Mas não parece de mulher mesmo.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Obrigado.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Na verdade, parece nome de _traveco_.

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

HOHSOAHSOHASOSHAOSHOSHSOHAS

**Mroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

PUTA QUE O PARIU, HAOSHSOAHOAHSOASHSAOHAS!

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Rin-chan é do mal! XDD AHAHAHAHA!

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

XDDD Coitado dele, HOSHAO!

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

O.O

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

XDD HAHAHAHA... O pior é que parece mesmo! n.n Como eu não pensei nisso antes? n.n

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

¬¬ Traveco o caralh...! ¬¬ E o seu, que parece um nome de um órgão?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Antes meu nome parecer de um órgão, do que o de um traveco.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Hahaha. ¬¬

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Gente, o papo tá bom, mas eu preciso ir. T.T Trabalhar. ¬¬

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Rin, você me fez ganhar o dia, HOHOAHSOHA! XD

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Mal posso esperar para chegar amanhã, Sesshoumaru. XD

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... diz:**

Beijo, povo!

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Vai te catar. ¬¬

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! diz:**

Tchau, Sango! Preciso ir também. Beijos pra quem fica.

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Tchau, Sango e Miroku. Vou aproveitar pra sair também... Beijos.

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ diz:**

Beijo... Tá todo mundo saindo T.T Vou sair também, entom. n.n Beijinhos!

**Sango – O negócio é rebolar, rebolar, rebolar... saiu da conversa.**

**Miroku – Gatinhas, Miroku solteiro ataca de novo! saiu da conversa.**

**Ayame – Às vezes acho que vou matar aquele desgraçado ò.ó saiu da conversa.**

**Kagome – Malditos livros que a escola manda ¬¬ saiu da conversa.**

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome diz:**

Isso daqui ficou vazio e chato. ¬¬ Vou sair.

**Inuyasha – Tô com fome saiu da conversa.**

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Culpa sua.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Do que você está falando?

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Todo mundo, amanhã, vai me encher o saco por causa do que você disse.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Sério? T.T

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Que pena T.T Vou entrar em depressão por causa disso. T.T

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Tosca! ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Pouco me lixando.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Tomara que zoem bastante você.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

HAHAHA. (:

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

O que você tem contra mim, hein? ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Nada.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Preciso ter algo contra você para te zoar?

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Vai tomar no... Umbigo! ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

E você mais embaixo! ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Vou indo. Adorei conversar com você.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Não posso dizer o mesmo. ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

:D

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Adeus, _meu travequinho._

**Rin – Merda de guitarra saiu da conversa.**

Pessoas, o capítulo dois vai ser _completamente_ reeditado. Não será igual a este, que houve pequenas - mas importantes! - mudanças. :B Então, se vocês quiserem dar idéias, sugestões para o segundo capítulo, é só entrar em contato comigo, via orkut, por favor. o/

DOMO ARIGATOU pelas reviews, queridos leitores! Vocês não sabem como me estimulam! /o/


	2. II: Enganos

**Aviso: **Às pessoas leram – pela primeira vez ou novamente – o primeiro capítulo, muito obrigada! (: Se vocês perceberam, mudei algumas coisas – o Inuyasha, a Sango e o Sesshoumaru estudam na mesma classe -, Miroku é apenas um amigo dos dois irmãos, Kagome é a colega de inglês da Sango e Rin é uma antiga amiga da Sango, também. Quanto à Ayame, eu não sei quando ela vai aparecer – e _se_ aparecer.

**Aviso 2: **Alguns palavrões podem aparecer ao decorrer da fanfic, mas _nada_ que torne-a _vulgar_.

**Capítulo II**

Rin sorriu ao entrar mais tarde que Sesshoumaru estava _online_ e que ele não havia bloqueado-a. Seria engraçado provocar novamente, o _travequinho_.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Ainda aqui?

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Vai dormir, vai, _criança._

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Se tem alguém que tem que dormir, é você. Aliás, retiro o que eu disse.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Esqueci que você não dorme a essa hora. É a hora de você ir lá marcar ponto e rodar a bolsinha, não é? :D

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

¬¬'' HAHAHA, que engraçado.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Que bom que você achou – fala sério, eu tenho vocação para apresentar programas humorísticos, não é?

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Sua burra, isso foi irônico.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Ops, _juro_ que eu _não_ percebi... Acho que faltei quando a professora explicou. :D

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Você me irrita! ¬¬'

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Juro que não era a minha intenção, _travequinho-sama._ T.T

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Ou, eu preciso da sua ajuda...

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Por que eu te ajudaria?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Porque você me ama, oras bolas.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

S2

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

HOHASOHASOHSOHSOHSOHAS.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Que símbolo deformado é esse?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Que símbolo?

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

¬¬''

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Esse: s2

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Uhhh! É um coração, anta ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Além de ser traveco, é cego?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Mas não importa, eu te amo mesmo assim. :D O amor é cego. :D S2

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Isso, um coração?

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Um coração deformado, só se for.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Que nem você.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

¬¬, anta, não fui eu quem criou isso. Isso já existe há muito tempo.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Sei ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Mas eu ainda preciso da sua ajuda.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Minha mãe pediu para mim que eu comprasse um presente para uma amiga véia dela.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

E ela disse que a véia gosta de se maquiar.

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Não se atreva a continuar... ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Então, mas ela disse que a véia gosta de cores bem... "CHEGUEI", saca? Como azul escuro, verde... _ROSA CHOQUE_!!

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

E eu não sei onde comprar. '-' Onde você compra a sua maquiagem? Porque, eu não duvido que você seja SUPER PRODUZIDO! :D

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Eu JURO que se eu tivesse cara a cara com você, eu ia _te surrar! _Pegar a sua cara e esfregar no asfalto, até você perder todos os seus dentes! ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Ihhh O.O

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Tô com medo. T.T

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

O bambi engrossou a voz. T.T

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

Sua... ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Mas você ainda não me disse onde você compra a sua maquiagem. T.T

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ diz:**

NA P-Q-P!

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Opa, eu não conheço. É muito longe?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Vai lá comigo? :D

**Sesshoumaru – Hanyou filho de uma quenga ¬¬ saiu da conversa.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Rin?

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

É você?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Não, é um E.T ¬¬

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Hahaha, bem que eu disse que você parece um. xD

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

¬¬ Imbecil

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Estou brincando, Rinzinha! T.T Não fale assim comigo, você me machuca! T.T

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

...

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Eu ainda me pergunto o motivo de não ter te bloqueado.

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Você me ama. (:

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Claro. Ó para você S2

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

O.o

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

O que é isso? Esse desenho deformado? o.O

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

E eu pensava que só o traveco que era burro. ¬¬

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Que traveco??

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Rin, você tem um amigo que é traveco? n.n

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Owwwn, que demais, apresenta ele para mim? Ele é bonito?

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

#nas nuvens#

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

É.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Tão bonito quanto você.

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Ou seja, é uma _maravilha._

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Ai, Rinzinha, essa doeu!

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Você está tão nervosa ultimamente...

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Acho que você que está na seca. n.n

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

¬¬' Vai te ferrar

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

É a única hipótese para toda esse mal-humor, Rinzinha. n.n

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Vem aqui em casa. (:

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Aproveita e traz o seu amiguinho! #novamente nas nuvens#

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

¬¬, eu vou, mas não vou levar ninguém. ¬¬

**Jakotsu – Seca! T.T diz:**

Sua chata! T.T

**Rin – Merda de guitarra saiu da conversa**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estava sentada na cama, com um livro aberto sobre os joelhos, mas não conseguia se concentrar na leitura. Estava nervosa demais com o seu primeiro dia na escola nova. 

Seria mais fácil se sua mãe deixasse-a ficar em sua antiga escola – pelo menos lá, ela já se acostumara com as pessoas.

- Yuki? – ouviu uma voz rouca.

- Pode entrar, mãe.

Kiyouko entrou e sorriu ao ver a filha. Ah, se Yuki era o seu sonho, Rin era o seu pesadelo.

- O jantar já está pronto, Yuki. – ela disse e viu o livro aberto – Lendo?

- Mais ou menos. – A morena deu os ombros – Para falar a verdade, não consigo me concentrar direito... Estou nervosa demais...

Kiyouko riu.

- Pede para Rin te acompanhar até a sua escola. Pelo menos ela faz um pouco de companhia para você.

- Duvido que ela queira acordar mais cedo, só para ir comigo. – balançou a cabeça – Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir me acostumar, mãe. Shikon no Tama **(1)** é uma das melhores escolas, deve ser muito difícil...

- Se você estudar é claro que não é. Tente não se preocupar muito, você vai fazer amigos rápido, rápido. E agora, vem jantar.

- Já estou indo. Só preciso ver alguma coisa no computador...

- Então olhe no computador da Rin. O da sala queimou. – Avisou.

- Hai, hai. – Yuki suspirou e ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada. Se sua irmã descobrisse que ela tinha mexido em seu computador, ela seria uma pessoa morta...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Sesshoumaru, querido. – Izayoi bateu na porta – Está ocupado?

- Pode entrar.

Izayoi abriu a porta e viu o filho mais velho enxugando os longos fios prateados com a toalha.

- O que foi?

- O jantar já está pronto. – Ela olhou para o computador de Sesshoumaru e viu várias janelas piscando – O que é isso? – Indagou, curiosa.

- Estou falando com os meus amigos. Já estou indo. Só vou falar tchau para eles.

- Oh, sim... Você sabe onde está Inuyasha?

- Deve estar no quarto. – Izayoi balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Eu já o procurei pela casa inteira, ele não está em parte alguma.

Sesshoumaru balançou os ombros.

- Deve estar na academia, tentando acabar com aquela pança de velho que ele tem.

- Sesshoumaru! – Izayoi o repreendeu. – Não fale assim do seu irmão... – E antes que ele pudesse interrompê-la, corrigiu – Meio irmão.

- Eu não posso fazer nada se ele está gordo, Izayoi. – Disse – Só você que não admite.

- Vocês dois, ainda vão acabar se matando, Sesshoumaru. – Suspirou – E desça logo, o jantar vai esfriar, sim?

O mais velho apenas concordou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuki tinha acabado de abrir o site de pesquisas, quando ouviu um barulho e viu uma nova janela piscando.

Claro. Sua irmã tinha esquecido o MSN aberto...

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

Olha aqui ¬¬

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

Se você acha que isso vai ficar assim, você está MUITO enganada. ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Desculpe... Como? O.o

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Eu não estou entendendo o que o Senhor está falando! T.T

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

Você está tirando uma com a minha cara, não é? ¬¬

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

É esse seu cinismo que me irrita!

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Calma, calma... o Senhor está muito nervoso...

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Não é melhor o Senhor ir tomar uma água com açúcar...? T.T

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

NÃO! ¬¬'

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

O.O

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

#medo#

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

E por que você está me chamando de "Senhor"?

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

Eu tenho 17 anos. ¬¬ E não 50 ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

O.O, aah, gomen! T.T

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

É que, para mim, Sesshoumaru é nome de velho...

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Sem querer ofender o Senhor, claro...

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Digo, você! T.T

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Ai, ai, eu estou toda atrapalhada! T.T

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a sua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

. . .

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

Além de TRAVECO você me xingou de VELHO?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Traveco?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Como? O.o

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

#boiando#

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Tem certeza que o Senh... Você não está me confundindo com outra pessoa? o.O

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

NÃO!

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

Por acaso tem mais alguém com nome de órgão na minha lista? ¬¬

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

O.o Nome de órgão...?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Ah, tá... Tinha me esquecido. x.x

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Aqui não é a Rin, é a irmã dela. x.x A Rin saiu faz tempo, só que ela deixou o MSN dela aberto... Gomen...

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

Desculpe-me, então.

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

Você pode dar um recado para a sua irmã?

**Rin – Merda de guitarra diz:**

Claro... E não precisa se desculpar, não...

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ diz:**

FALA PARA O ASNO DA SUA IRMÃ QUE ELA VAI SE VER COMIGO! ¬¬

**Sesshoumaru – Traveco é a tua mãe! ¬¬ saiu da conversa.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Miroku – Eu quero uma gatinha só para mim! T.T diz:**

Oláá. (:

**Sango – Cansada... diz:**

Olá... Pessoa estranha. o.O

**Miroku – Eu quero uma gatinha só para mim! T.T diz:**

T.T, você não se lembra de mim? O amigo do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru...

**Sango – Cansada... diz:**

Ah, sim! Gomen, eu estou com a cabeça nas nuvens, nem me lembrava. '-'

**Miroku – Eu quero uma gatinha só para mim! T.T diz:**

Rsrsrs, sem problemas, **amore**.

**Miroku – Eu quero uma gatinha só para mim! T.T diz:**

Hmm, então você estuda com o Inu e com o Sesshoumaru?

**Sango – Cansada... diz:**

Isso mesmo. m.m/

**Miroku – Eu quero uma gatinha só para mim! T.T diz:**

Entendi. (: Quem sabe eu não vou um dia desses para visitá-los e a gente acaba se esbarrando?

**Sango – Cansada... diz:**

Rsrsrs, claro...

**Miroku – Eu quero uma gatinha só para mim! T.T diz:**

E então... Você quer ser?

**Sango – Cansada... diz:**

O.O Ser o quê??

**Miroku – Eu quero uma gatinha só para mim! T.T diz:**

A _minha_ gatinha. ;D

**Sango – Cansada... diz:**

O.O''''

**Sango – Cansada... diz:**

Err... Eu preciso ir, amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo. o.O

**Miroku – Eu quero uma gatinha só para mim! T.T diz:**

Não, não vai não! T.T Eu _juro_ que eu estava brincando e...

**Sango – Cansada... saiu da conversa.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- E então, Sesshoumaru... – Inuyasha colocou o prato na mesa e deu um sorriso cínico para o irmão mais velho – Tudo bem?

- O Inuyasha perguntou "tudo bem" para o Sesshoumaru? – Inu no Taisho disse e soltou um riso – Vai chover.

- Você não conhece o cínico do seu filho, pai? – Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha – Alguma coisa ele quer.

- Eu quero... – Inuyasha apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda e seu sorriso aumentou – Eu quero você, _travequinho._

- O QUÊ? – Izayoi gritou e Inuyasha começou a rir.

- Seu... Seu... – Sesshoumaru levantou-se – Eu vou te surrar, seu hanyou gordo...

- Gordo? Gordo? Você queria estar em forma como eu, _Sesshy._

- Inuyasha, que história é essa? – Ele pousou o hashi no prato e uma ruga formou em sua testa – Inuyasha, tudo bem se você for gay, de forma alguma que eu me oponho à isso... Mas incesto, já é demais... Isso eu não posso permitir!

- Sesshoumaru, querido, você já sabia disso? – Izayoi arregalou os olhos – Oh! Então é por isso que vocês brigam tanto, para disfarçar... Ai, meu Kami-sama!

- Mãe, não é nada disso! – Inuyasha levantou-se – Eu sou HOMEM! COM H maiúsculo!

- Eu vou te matar, seu obeso! – Sesshoumaru rosnou novamente.

- Sesshoumaru, tente se acalmar. – Inu no Taisho olhou para o filho mais velho e este, resignado, voltou a se sentar – Inuyasha, é bom você explicar muito bem o que acabou de acontecer.

- Eu...

- Mas antes de explicar, saiba que, de forma alguma, temos algo contra. Não é, querida? – ele olhou preocupado para a esposa, mas ela estava vermelha – É, ela concorda.

- Eu não sou gay, pai!

- Mentira. – Sesshoumaru sorriu e Inuyasha fulminou-o com o olhar – Eu vi ele e um tal de... Como era mesmo o nome dele? Ah, Jaken! O baixinho do primeiro colegial... Os dois estavam atrás do muro da escola e posso afirmar para vocês dois, com convicção, que as coisas estavam no mínimo, _quentes._

- SESSHOUMARU, SEU TRAVECO, VOCÊ VAI VER!

- Inuyasha, o seu problema _não_ tem nada a ver com o Sesshoumaru – Izayoi interveio e Inu no Taisho concordou com a cabeça – Querido, vá lá para cima, sim? Queremos conversar à sós com o seu irmão.

- Claro, Izayoi. – Concordou e só Inuyasha viu o sorriso de satisfação do mais velho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sesshoumaru – Bem-feito, gordo diz:**

O Inuyasha está ferrado lá embaixo.

**Miroku – Eu faço tudo errado T.T diz:**

Por que, o que aconteceu? O.o

**Miroku – Eu faço tudo errado T.T diz:**

O que você fez, _traveco-malígno_? T.T

**Sesshoumaru – Bem-feito, gordo diz:**

¬¬, cala a boca, Miroku...

**Sesshoumaru – Bem-feito, gordo diz:**

Senão, eu faço questão de calar com as minhas mãos quando eu te encontrar...

**Miroku – Eu faço tudo errado T.T diz:**

O.o #medo#

**Sesshoumaru – Eu faço tudo errado T.T diz:**

E eu não fiz nada... Só dei um empurrãozinho.

**Sesshoumaru – Bem-feito, gordo diz:**

HAHAHAHAHA. ¬¬

**Miroku – Eu faço tudo errado T.T diz:**

O.o

**Miroku – Eu faço tudo errado T.T diz:**

O que você fez com o "pobre" do Inuyasha?

**Sesshoumaru – Bem-feito, gordo diz:**

Pergunte à ele quando ele entrar.

**Sesshoumaru – Bem-feito, gordo diz:**

Aposto que ele vai ficar _muito_ feliz em te falar.

**Sesshoumaru – Bem-feito, gordo diz:**

Vou indo, Miroku. Estou com sono, vou dormir.

**Miroku – Eu faço tudo errado T.T diz:**

Ok. O.O

**Sesshoumaru – Bem-feito, gordo saiu da conversa.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No próximo capítulo...

"Hoje, receberemos uma aluna transferida. Sei que, nessa época do ano, é incomum haver alunos transferidos, mas peço que dêem um desconto e tratem-na bem... Pode entrar, Nakayama-sama!"

"Trabalho? Que porr... de trabalho é esse?"

"De química, Sesshoumaru, dãã. O grupo vai ser eu, você, o Inuyasha e a Yuki."

"P-Pode ser na minha casa..."

HAHAHAHA. 8D

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo – mudou bastante coisa, em comparação ao outro. (:

Eu ia colocar o primeiro dia da Yuki no novo colégio aqui, mas acho que ficaria muito grande o capítulo. T.T Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse novo capítulo (: Ah, e uma outra coisa! As reviews serão respondidas, agora, por e-mail. Então quem não tiver conta aqui no site, peço que **deixem os seus e-mails**. n.n Antes de reescrever os capítulos, eu pensava em responder as reviews na fanfic mesmo. :D Mas agora eu mudei de idéia e de agora em diante, irei responder via e-mails. :D

Agradeço e só atualizo se tiver reviews. Ò.o #má#

**Kissus e RED AND REVIEW! O/**


	3. III: Uma nova aluna

Err... o.x

Creio que vocês não sentiram a minha falta, então não preciso inventar milhares de desculpas pela demora (de meses), não é? 8D

Brincadeiras à partes, a falta de criatividade atacou. É duro você pensar em várias idéias para deixar a fanfic engraçada – e não aquela comédia dã. XD

É por isso que eu digo: idéias? Eu aceito. 8D

**Ah, e antes de mais nada, lembrando-os, leitores, que o capítulo I e II foram reeditados. (;**

**Inuyasha não me pertence, Conversas Pela Internet pertence somente à mim. Qualquer plágio, por favor, me avisem – apesar de que duvido que queiram plagiar essa fanfic ruim xD**

Capítulo III

Yuki encolheu a barriga e olhou-se novamente no espelho, soltando um murmúrio de raiva. Odiava aquele uniforme que deixava as suas banhas salientes! Meu Deus, o que era aquilo? As banhas pulavam da saia!

- Caramba, sai logo daí. – Rin abriu a porta e fechou-a com força – Você não vai ficar bonita olhando para o espelho.

- Se é para ficar bonita que nem você, eu realmente não quero. – a mais nova retrucou.

Tudo bem, estava mentindo. A irmã era bonita mesmo com o modo estranho que se vestia.

... E ela não tinha banhas saltando da saia.

- Hahaha, como você é engraçada. Você me lembrou o _travequinho_, sabia? Por que vocês não fazem um concurso de quem é o mais engraçado e tosco?

_Travequinho_?

Quem diabos era _travequinho_?!

- Ah... – Yuki voltou-se para a Rin, que estava ocupada procurando alguma coisa na gaveta – Ontem eu precisei usar o seu computador... O da sala estava queimado...

- ... – Rin fechou a gaveta e olhou para a morena – Mamãe já me disse.

- Seu MSN estava aberto. E... Um amigo seu falou com você. o.o

- Que amigo?

- Um tal de Shesshoumaru...

- O traveco? – Rin gargalhou – E o nome dele é Sesshoumaru, anta.

- ... – Yuki ignorou a irmã. Já tinha acostumada com o jeito _educado_ da irmã. – Ele mandou uma mensagem para você... Ele escreveu: "Fala para o asno da sua irmã..." e mais alguma coisa que eu esqueci.

- Ah.

Ah?

- O dia que o _traveco de todos_ falar algo importante... – A morena comentou mais para si mesma do que para irmã. Olhando para ela, acrescentou – Por Kami-sama, Yuki, coloque uma blusa para disfarçar essas banhas. Você parece um porco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- SESSHOUMARU, ABRA LOGO ESSA PORTA! SEU MALDITO!

Suspirou. Fechou os olhos novamente – e não se mexeu. Um dia Inuyasha seria esperto e veria que a porta estava destrancada.

- SESSHOUMARU! EU QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ!

- Inuyasha, seu gay, dá para ser mais discreto? – E, com uma risadinha irônica, disse – Mas depois dos amassos com o baixinho do primeiro colegial, acho que não há necessidade.

- SEU...

"Ah, finalmente o burro abriu a porta." O mais velho pensou, quando viu o rosto vermelho do irmão mais novo.

- Inuyasha, por que você não vai lavar o rosto e se acalmar um pouco? Suado e vermelho desse jeito, parece que o baixinho do primeiro colegial fez loucuras com você.

- URGGGR. – Inuyasha grunhiu – Eu vou te matar, Sesshoumaru... Eu juro que eu te mato...

- Eu não tenho culpa da sua orientação sexual, Inuyasha. Me deixe fora disso. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cama e se espreguiçou – Além disso, Izayoi não disse à você ontem para me deixar fora disso tudo? A não ser que... – Ficou quieto por alguns segundos e sorriu, com a expressão parecido com a de um palhaço maníaco – O queee, Inuyasha? – Ouviu a porta do quarto ao lado abrindo e aumentou o tom de voz – O QUUUUE, INUYASHA? É sério o que você está falando? Jaken, o responsável pelos seus amassos no pátio da escola depois das aulas te deu um fora? Aaaah, não se preocupe irmãozinho. Homens fogosos não faltam por aqui...

- TRAVE...

- Que discussão é essa? – Izayoi entrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru, com a testa franzida – Vai começar de novo, Inuyasha?!

- Seu filho é um escandaloso, Izayoi – Sesshoumaru retomou a sua expressão séria – Inuyasha, nós não somos obrigados a agüentar a sua crise de depressão.

- Querido, Jaken não é a única... Ahn... Pessoa no mundo – Izayoi colocou a mão no ombro direito dele – Existem outras... Ahn... Pessoas, para dar amor à você. Não fique triste.

- Mãe...!

- Há chats também, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso malicioso – MSN, telefone, WEB CAN...

- Baladas... – Izayoi acrescentou.

- Seus amigos gays que conhecem outros gays...

- Cabeleireiros...

- Vocês querem parar? – Inuyasha bufou, prester a ter um ataque cardíaco – **QUANTAS** vezes eu tenho que **DIZER**? Eu** NÃO** sou gay.

- Quantas vezes você quiser, irmãozinho. Nós não vamos acreditar.

- Inu, querido – A morena suspirou e olhou para o filho mais novo, tentando parecer reconfortante – Foi um choque para mim e para seu pai. Não vou negar porque foi. Para ser mais sincera ainda, eu sempre desconfiei do seu irmão... Mas enfim... – Tossiu levemente – Mas o que nós podemos fazer? Apenas podemos ficar do seu lado, querido. E para que mais mentiras? Sesshoumaru já não revelou tudo ontem à noite? Não precisa mais se esconder dentro do armário, Inu querido... E sobre esse tal de Jaken, ele deve ser um cego para não notar a sua beleza...

- Pfff... – Sesshoumaru segurou o riso, enquanto o mais novo parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

- ... E se você começar a mostrar sintomas de depressão, Inuyasha – e estou falando sério -, eu conto tudo para o seu pai e nós dois pegamos você e te arrastamos para o psicólogo. Entendeu?

- MÃE...

- E sem mais esse discurso de "eu não sou gay". – Franziu a testa, irritada – Seria melhor se eu tivesse duas noras... Mas eu me contento com um genro e uma nora... Isso é, se você não tiver nada para falar. – Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, desconfiada – Tem?

- ...

- Eu tenho, eu tenho! – Inuyasha sorriu, fazendo questão de encarar o irmão mais velho nos olhos – Semana passada... Eu e o Jaken decidimos ir à uma balada...

- Seu gordo maldito, não se atreva a continuar... – o mais velho rosnou.

- Shiu! – Izayoi balançou o braço direito.

- Era uma balada... Como eu posso dizer? Onde só tinha gays, bi e simpatizantes. É claro, que NÃO PODIA FALTAR um show de stripper. Claro, só HOMENS BOMBADÕES lá, tirando a roupa, todo musculoso, só com a sunguinha, gemendo, passando a mão na coxa...

- Pelo amor de Kami-sama, Inuyasha! – Izayoi exclamou – Poupe-me dessses detalhes!

- Eu e Jaken sentamos perto do palco... Nós não queríamos perder nada, nada... E começou. Um **traveco** – frisou – entrou, encostou no cano, ficou gemendo... "Uhhh, Aaahh, UHHH"... Mas eu olhei para o traveco... Aquela voz... Aqueles cabelos compridos e brilhantes... Eu o conhecia de algum lugar... Eu virei para o Jaken e perguntei se ele também tinha essa mesma impressão, mas ele estava tão "animado" com o espetáculo, que não ouviu o que eu tinha perguntado. "Jaken!" Eu gritei e ele virou para mim. "O que foi, Inuyasha?!" "É só impressão minha... Ou eu conheço esse cara de algum lugar?!"

- INU...

- Fica quieto, Sesshoumaru!

"A história está ficando boa." Izayoi completou, em pensamento.

- Ele virou para mim, me encarando. "Inuyasha... É o seu irmão, seu idiota."

- O QUÊ? – A morena gritou. – SESSHOUMARU, VOCÊ TAMBÉM?

- Não aconteceu nada disso! – Rosnou – Esse gordo filho de uma mãe...

- E sabe o que é pior, Izayoi? – Inuyasha olhou para a morena, sério – É acordar hoje, de manhã, com uma ligação do Jaken... "Sinto muito, Inuyasha. O nosso amor é inesquecível e eu nunca vou esquecer de você, de suas pernas grossas, de seu tanquinho, de seu cabelo sedoso, se seu sorriso perfeito, de sua bundinha... Mas, depois daquele show... Quando você pegou o taxí e foi embora para a casa, a verdade é que eu fiquei lá na boate, esperando o seu irmão. Foi paixão a primeira vista. A princípio, eu tentei ficar com a cabeça fria. É algo momentâneo. Mas quando ele saiu... E olhou para mim... Desculpe-me, meu amor, mas seu irmão me seduziu... Espero que as coisas continuem como sempre foram entre a gente..."

- Sesshoumaru! Você roubou o namorado do seu irmão?!

- ... – Suspirou – Você vai acreditar nesse obeso, Izayoi?

- É a verdade. – Inuyasha gargalhou. E acrescentou, cochichando para o irmão – Se eu me ferro, você também vai, irmãozinho...

- Meu Deus, seu pai vai ter um ataque quando descobrir isso. – Izayoi levou a cabeça e começou a massagear as têmporas – Deus, vocês me dão mais trabalho agora do que quando eram pequenos...

- Seu gay...

- Traveco...

- Pegador de baixinhos do primeiro colegial...

- Pegadores de namorados alheios...

- PAREM! – os dois se calaram, mas os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru não paravam de fitar Inuyasha. Este apenas sorriu, parecendo estar se divertindo – Será que vocês não podem agir como adultos? Por Kami-sama... – gemeu – Não vou ter nora...

- ... – Sesshoumaru ficou quieto por alguns instantes – Eu não sou traveco.

- E eu não sou gay.

- E eu sou boba, isso sim. – Izayoi retrucou, com grosseria – Como é aquele ditado? Quando duas comadres brigam, aparecem as verdades. Algo assim.

- Mas é tudo mentira, mãe! – Inuyasha disse, desesperando-se – Pode perguntar para a escola inteira. Eu sou HOMEM com H maiúsculo! Agora, se você perguntar do Sesshoumaru...

- ... Vão dizer que o idiota do meio-irmão dele é um gay retardado que dá uns amassos no baixinho do primeiro colegial – e em muitos outros. Mas claro, Izayoi, sem que o Jaken saiba.

- ... – A morena encarou o filho mais novo, chocada – Tem outros, Inuyasha?!

- Lógico que não!! – Sesshoumaru tentou conter um sorriso – Não tem outros, nem um, mãe! Eu n-ã-o sou gay! E...

- O que está acontecendo? – Inu no Taisho entrou no quarto, com os olhos vermelhos e o cabelo desarrumado – Que gritaria é essa, Izayoi? – E parecendo despertar, olhou severamente para Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru, você está implicando com o seu irmão por causa do... Acontecimento de ontem? – Sem dar espaço para que nenhum dos dois pudesse contestar, continuou – Foi uma revelação e tanto para um único dia, principalmente porque saiu da sua boca, Sesshoumaru. Eu sempre desconfiei de Inuyasha, mas pensava que era uma desconfiança e implicância da minha parte...

- Ah. – Izayoi interrompeu o marido – Eu sempre desconfiei do Sesshoumaru.

E com razão, acrescentou mentalmente.

- Não, não. – o marido balançou a cabeça – Inuyasha, quando pequeno, era delicado demais...

- Eu era uma criança, tinha medo de me machucar...

- Mas o Sesshoumaru? Sempre preocupado com a aparência. Lembra de que nós sempre tínhamos que avisá-lo três horas antes de sair? Uma hora para o banho, uma hora para escolher a roupa adequada, uma hora para se admirar no espelho.

- ... – ele encarou Izayoi, irritado – Isso foi HÁ muito tempo.

- Mas era um motivo. – a morena retrucou, balançando os ombros.

- Inuyasha não jogava futebol porque tinha medo de se machucar... Fresco igual...

- Isso aconteceu há bastante tempo! – bufou – Eu sempre jogo quando tem...

- E o Sesshoumaru, então? Não queria fazer aula de educação física porque não queria desarrumar o cabelo!

- Isso foi quando eu tinha TREZE ANOS!

- Ah, não interessa.

- Travequinho desde pequeno... – Inuyasha alfinetou o irmão.

- Humpf, e você que, desde pequeno, sempre dava um jeito de ficar no banheiro masculino, à sós, com os garotinhos?

- Sesshoumaru, não provoca o seu irmão! – Inu no Taisho esbravejou. E virou-se para o filho mais novo – Que história é essa de travequinho desde pequeno?! Não me diga que... – Ele se virou novamente para o filho mais velho – Você também, Sesshoumaru?!

- Ele é um caso mais grave, Inu. O Inuyasha disse que, quando foi para a boate gay com o tal de Jaken, ele viu o Sesshoumaru tirando a roupa!

- Eu já disse que...

- E tem mais! Parece que o tal de Jaken ficou tão maravilhado com o Sesshoumaru, que decidiu abandonar o Inuyasha!

- Mãe, eu não namoro o Jaken, caramba!

- Namorar, ficar, dá tudo na mesma.

- Mas eu não namoro, fico e nem pego! Eu sou HÉ-TE-RO!

- Inuyasha – Inu no Taisho disse – Se o Sesshoumaru falar para mim que ele não é um traveco, que é só uma história inventada sua para ferrar o seu irmão, eu acredito... Mas você, Inuyasha...

- Foi história do Inuyasha para me ferrar. – Sesshoumaru deu um secreto sorriso, o que deixou o Hanyou ainda mais enfurecido.

- É claro que é, é óbvio. Como você pôde acreditar nisso, Izayoi? – ele bateu no próprio peito, orgulhoso – O Sesshoumaru puxou à mim em tudo! – Tossiu – É claro que, o Inuyasha também, em algumas coisas.

Izayoi fungou, tentando parecer séria. E antes que qualquer dos dois pudessem contestar, ela disse, categórica:

- Vocês estão atrasados. Depois nós conversaremos sobre isso.

**X------X------X------X------X**

- Rin. – Murmurou, não tirando os olhos da revista – Onde está a sua irmã? Ela vai se atrasar no primeiro dia de aula.

- E eu vou saber? – Bufou, pegando a mochila preta e colocando-a nas costas – Eu não cuidar dela até em casa, mãe.

Kiyouko revirou os olhos. Como podia ter duas filhas tão diferentes?

- Então espere a sua irmã, Rin. Você sabe como ela se perde fácil. Até ela encontrar—

- Não posso. Vou passar na casa do Jakotsu antes de ir para a escola. – Ficou quieta por alguns segundos e teve vontade de socar a própria boca.

"Prepara-se para a sessão sermão." Rodou os olhos.

- Jakotsu? Jakotsu, o seu amigo gay? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É, mãe. É.

- Rin, eu já não disse para não se meter com essa gente traficante?

A morena riu.

- Eu estou falando sério. – Kiyouko rebateu, irritada.

- Claro, claro. Jakotsu metido com tráfico de drogas. É mais fácil ele fazer tráfico de chapinha, secador, esmalte, batom, lixa de unha...

- Rin, eu...

- Eu já estou indo, mãe. – E antes que ela pudesse contestar, bateu a porta na cara da mãe. – Haja paciência... – Revirou os olhos e teve vontade de gargalhar ao pensar em Jakotsu enfiado no morro, coordenando o tráfico de drogas.

**X--------X-------X--------X--------X**

Desceu as escadas correndo e se deparou com a mãe, massageando as têmporas.

- O que foi, mãe? – Ela indagou, franzindo a testa, preocupada – A Senhora está com dor de cabeça? Quer que eu pego um remédio?

- Não precisa, querida, não precisa. – Sorriu diante da preocupação da filha – Sua irmã que me deixa nervosa. – Bufou – Depois que a Rin morrer de overdose, a culpa vai ser desse tal de Jyakotsu!

- Jakotsu mãe, Jakotsu. – Yuki corrigiu e sentiu-se confusa – Mas por que? Não sabia que ele usava drogas. Ele parece tão... – Tentou procurar a palavra certa – Inofensivo.

- Não só usa, como aposto que coordena uma quadrilha inteira. – Rebateu.

Yuki segurou a risada. Sua mãe tinha uma imaginação fértil – principalmente se tratando dos amigos da irmã.

- Yuki. – Olhou a filha de cima para baixo – Por que você está com essa blusa?

"_Por Kami-sama, Yuki, coloque uma blusa para disfarçar essas banhas. Você parece um porco."_

Pelo menos, com aquela blusa, as banhas não eram _tão_ visíveis.

- Er, eu estou com frio.

... Mesmo que morresse de calor, não a chamariam de... _Banhuda_.

- Yuki, querida, está mais de 30º hoje.

- Mas eu estou com frio. – Insistiu e antes que a mãe pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, pegou a chave da porta principal e beijou a bochecha da mãe – Já vou indo. Senão vou me atrasar... Mãe, você pode me dar o dinheiro para o lanche?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Tem certeza de que consegue chegar lá, andando, sem se perder? – Indagou – Pega a minha carteira, por favor.

- Hai, hai. – Respondeu e deu a carteira preta para a mãe – Não se preocupe, mamãe, eu consigo chegar lá. – Pegou a nota que a mãe estendera. – Bem, vou indo então... Sayonara! – Sorriu e saiu de casa. Abriu o portão, se virou e deparou-se com a mãe olhando através da cortina. Suspirou e deu mais um 'tchauzinho'.

Era incrível como a sua família tinha a plena confiança de que ela podia chegar à escola sem ser atropelada ou assaltada. Quando chegou na esquina, olhou para todos os lados e sorriu, ao ver que não tinha nenhuma vizinha bisbilhoteira a vista.

Um carro aproximou-se e parou à sua frente. Abriu a porta e sorriu para o motorista.

- Escola Shikon no Tama, por favor...

- Sim, senhora. – O taxista sorriu.

Yuki encostou do banco, satisfeita consigo mesma.

Iria ser bem mais proveitoso gastar o dinheiro que pedira a sua mãe em uma corrida de taxí do que em um lanche...

**X---------X----------------X**

- RIIIIINZIIIINHA! – A morena arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o amigo apenas de toalha, segurando o secador na mão esquerda e um creme de pentear na direita – Você chegou na hora certa! – Foi para o lado para deixá-la passar – O que você acha? Deixo o meu cabelo natural ou seco?

Revirou os olhos.

- E eu que vou saber, Bakotsu? – Bufou – Você sabe que eu não entendo dessas coisas.

O moreno riu, um tanto afeminado.

- Desculpe, Rin, esqueci que você não é nada delicada... AI! – Gritou quando levou um pisão no pé – Itai! Sua caminhoneeeira! – Choramingou.

- Cale a boca, Jakotsu, antes que eu _te deixe sem dentes._ – Rosnou. O amigo segurou o riso.

- Itai, itai. – Ficou pensativo – Hm, acho que eu vou fazer uma chapinha. Vai ficar bem melhor... – Piscou e olhou para a amiga – Rinzinha, você não se importa em chegar atrasada à escola, não é?

Rin deu os ombros.

Não se importava nem em repetir de ano – _pela segunda vez _-, quanto mais em perder a insignificante primeira aula.

**X------X--------X-------X**

- Como vai, Sesshoumaru? – Sango sorriu cinicamente, acenando para o amigo que ia em sua direção – Ou devo dizer, Shesshy? – Gargalhou.

- ... – Encarou a amiga por alguns segundos – Isso não tem a mínima graça, Sango.

- O pior é que ainda tem! – Ela tentou conter o riso – Eu pensei que você e Rin fossem se dar bem, mas não logo de cara...

- Se eu encontro a sua amiga, esfrego a cara dela na parede...

- Não seja chato, Sesshy! – Sango deu um tapa no ombro do Youkai – Leve na esportiva...

- ...

- Falando nisso, cadê o Inuyasha? Ele não costuma vir com você?

Sesshoumaru sorriu, satisfeito.

- Izayoi pediu para que eu fosse na frente. Ela queria conversar com ele.

A morena piscou.

- O que ele aprontou dessa vez?

O sorriso maníaco de Sesshoumaru aumentou.

- Quer mesmo saber?

**X-------X---------X-------X------X**

Rin rodou os olhos ao ver os gritinhos de Jakotsu no banheiro.

- Por que ele precisa ser tão escandaloso? – Resmungou consigo mesma.

- RIIIN-CHHHHHAAAAAN!

- ... – Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- RIIIINZIIIIINHHAAAAAA!

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER?! – Gritou, irritada.

- T.T, Rinzinha é má, sabia?

- Você fez esse escândalo todo só para dizer isso?

Jurou para si mesma, que um dia mataria Jakotsu.

- Iie, iie. – O moreno gesticulou impaciente no banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu com o resultado – Você disse que tinha um amigo traveco ontem no msn, lembra? Quem é? Ele é bonito? Bombadão? Sarado? Coxas grossas? Lábios carnudos?

Rin tentou segurar o riso.

- Para dizer a verdade, eu nunca o vi, Jakotsu.

Ele saiu do banheiro, com uma expressão levemente curiosa.

- Você não disse que ele é o seu amigo?

Rin olhou torto para ele.

- Eu não disse que ele é o meu amigo. Eu nunca o vi na vida e eu só falei com ele, duas vezes, no msn.

Jakotsu rodou os olhos.

- Por que você não marca um encontro com ele? Por favor, Rinzinha, eu estou na seca e não acho ninguém bonito para aliviar a minha tensão. – Choramingou.

A morena arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Porque você não...

**X-----------X------------X**

Inuyasha entrou na sala com a expressão emburrada. Viu o seu meio-irmão e sua amiga Sango, com um sorriso de desdém estampado no rosto. Bufou – já imaginando o que tinha acontecido.

- Então, Inuyasha... – Assobiou – O Sesshoumaru me contou o que aconteceu...

- Feh! E você vai acreditar nesse idiota? – O hanyou jogou a mochila com força – Eu sou homem! Com H maiúsculo!

- É claro que você é homem, Inuyasha – O Youkai arqueou a sobrancelha – Apenas tem uma orientação sexual diferente.

Sango gargalhou. Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

- Você me paga, SESSHOUMARU...

Ignorou as ameaças do irmão mais novo. Era sempre a mesma coisa – _e ele nunca fazia nada_.

- Ohayou, Ohayou! – Myouga entrou na sala e logo todos foram para os seus lugares. Algumas responderam para o professor, outros não o cumprimentaram – Bem, bem. – Sorriu com satisfação ao ver todos em silêncio - Hoje, receberemos uma aluna transferida. Sei que, nessa época do ano, é incomum haver alunos transferidos, mas peço que dêem um desconto e tratem-na bem... Pode entrar, Nakayama-sama!

Yuki entrou na sala, corada e constrangida. Aquele era o principal motivo por não gostar de mudar de escola. Caminhou rapidamente para o centro da sala, ao lado do professor.

- Ano... – Gaguejou – Meu nome é Nakayama Yuki... Eu vim de Tokyo há pouco tempo e... Espero que possamos nos dar bem...

- Hai, hai. – Myouga sorriu e colocou a mão sobre o ombro direito da morena – Vejamos... Por que você não se senta atrás da Sango, ao lado do Inuyasha?

Alguns murmuros femininos puderam ser ouvidos na sala. Yuki caminhou rapidamente para o lugar indicado e sentou-se atrás do Hanyou.

"Meu Deus..." Suspirou, pousando a mala com delicadeza na mesa "Por que eu tive que sentar atrás desse Hanyou de cara emburrada...?"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- Senhorita Higurashi?

- H-hai?

Kagome largou o lápis na mesa e olhou para a professora. Sorriu.

- O que você está escrevendo que não está prestando atenção na matéria?

- E-Eu... Não é nada, Kinomoto-san... – Engoliu em seco. Tentou esconder o papel, mas logo este foi retirado de suas mãos.

- O que são esses "n.n?"- A professora indagou, irritada.

Kagome não respondeu.

- Não vai responder, pelo jeito. – A garota continuou quieta – Bem, não resta outra alternativa a não ser entregar este papel ao diretor. – Colocou-o no bolso, com um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto – Só espero que isso não se repita.

- H-hai... – Suspirou. Olhou para a lousa, lotada de fórmulas e contas. Não estava entendendo nada, aquela era a verdade.

Sentiu um pedaço de papel voar em sua direção. Abriu-o e sorriu ao reconhecer a caligrafia.

"_**K-chan, o que era aquilo que a professora pegou? Não me diga que eram aqueles 'n.n' inúteis que você faz durante todas as aulas..."**_

Rabiscou de volta.

"**É, na verdade era isso mesmo, Koharu-chan... Demo, n.n é tão bonitinho. n.n E eu não estou entendendo nada da matéria, Koharu-chaaaaaann... T.T"**

Kinomoto-san continuava a explicar a matéria da lousa. Como odiava física... Realmente, não entendia o porquê daquela matéria maldita estar na sua grade escolar!

"_**Bem, você não está prestando atenção na matéria! Em vez disso, fica rabiscando os seus n.n... Quer ir para cara hoje à tarde? Eu explico a matéria para você."**_

Sorriu. Ah, como era bom ter uma amiga inteligente...

"**Hai, hai! Eu vou!"**

Jogou o bilhete de volta para a amiga. Recebeu um sinal de positivo.

Mais tranqüila, pegou outra folha de caderno e continuou a desenhar os seus emoticons...

Afinal, se Koharu iria explicar a matéria depois, por que iria se preocupar em prestar atenção naquele momento?

**X-------X--------X--------X**

Sango coçou a cabeça, encucada. Nakayama... Já havia ouvido aquele nome de algum lugar... Mas de onde? Talvez era apenas a sua impressão.

- Olá! – Cumprimentou-a, assim que Yuki sentou-se.

- Ohayou. – A morena sorriu.

- Meu nome é, Sango, prazer. Este aí que está na sua frente, com cara de emburrado é o Inuyasha...

- Eu NÃO estou emburrado!

A garota ignorou o ataque de chilique do Hanyou.

- E este aqui atrás de mim – apontou para trás – é o Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru...?" Sorriu e o Youkai retribuiu com um murmuro incompreensível para a audição de uma humana "Onde eu já ouvi esse nome..."

- E então... Por que você se mudou para cá? – A morena tentou puxar assunto.

- Ehn... Minha mãe achou que a minha antiga escola era ruim. Eu não sabia quase nada, e não conseguia acompanhar o conteúdo – Coçou a cabeça, constrangida – Eu fiquei de exame umas três vezes, acho... – E acrescentou, rapidamente – Mas eu não sou repetente!

- Ah, sim! – Sango sorriu. – Deve ser difícil. Mas ainda bem que você não repetiu.

- É, pois é. – A morena sorriu – Minha irmã é um ano mais velha que eu e repetiu o terceiro ano... Mas ela não se preocupa muito com os estudos e...

- Sango, Yuki! Prestem atenção! – Myouga gritou.

Sango rodou os olhos e Yuki soltou um discreto sorriso.

Talvez a nova escola não fosse tão ruim assim.

E antes que pudesse se conter, olhou de soslaio para o Youkai de cabelos prateados.

**X-----X------X------X**

- Vamos? – Jakotsu saiu do banheiro, com um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto – Já acabei de me arrumar.

- Arghhh... – Rin reclamou – Estou com preguiça. Não quero ir para a escola hoje.

Jakotsu rodou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Rin, você já repetiu um ano. Quer repetir o outro?

- Quero. – a morena retrucou. Jakotsu bufou.

- Por Kami-sama, não sei como a sua mãe te agüenta! Vamos!

A morena levantou-se do sofá, contrariada.

- Seria ao contrário. Eu não sei como EU agüento a minha mãe.

- Não deve ser tão ruim assim. Você que está dramatizando.

_"Rin, eu já não disse para não se meter com essa gente traficante?"_

Gargalhou. O amigo olhou para ela, confuso.

- O que foi?

- Nada, Jak. Nada.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou desconfiado – Sua mãe disse alguma coisa de mim, foi? Foi isso?

- Vamos para a escola. – Pegou a mochila e colocou-a nas costas. – E pára de me atormentar, Jakotsu!

- Mas eu quero saber o que ela diiiiisse! – O moreno disse, manhoso – Rin-chan é do mal!

- Pois é, sou do mal mesmo. – Fechou os olhos. Sabia que o amigo iria atormentá-la por todo o caminho...

**X---------X---------X---------X**

**- **SESSHOUMARU!

Estreitou os olhos.

- Não grita, Sango. Eu _não _sou surdo.

- Pois parece. – Respondeu, mal-humorada – Temos que discutir sobre o trabalho.

- Trabalho? Que porr... de trabalho é esse?

- De química, Sesshoumaru, dãã. O grupo vai ser eu, você, o Inuyasha e a Yuki. Isso é que dá ficar roncando durante a aula.

- Quem é... – Olhou para a garota que estava ao seu lado. Yuki corou e rapidamente abaixou os olhos – Ah.

- Recuso a fazer par com esse traveco. – Inuyasha murmurou, irritado.

Sesshoumaru balançou os ombros.

- Inuyasha, irmãozinho querido, eu sei que você queria fazer par com o Jaken. Mas infelizmente ele está no primeiro colegial. Isso não vai ser possível.

- Irmão? – Yuki murmurou, confusa – Vocês são irmãos?

- Meio-irmão. – Inuyasha corrigiu.

- Demo... Vocês estão no mesmo ano?

- Eu pulei um ano, por isso estudo na mesma classe que o Sesshoumaru. – Sorriu, convencido – Sou mais inteligente que o meu **meio-irmão**.

- Na realidade, a professora do pré não queria te aturar mais, Inuyasha. Por isso, Izayoi, fazendo um pequeno favor para ela, fez você pular um ano.

- Feh! – O Hanyou cruzou os braços. – Dá na mesma.

- E o trabalho? – Sango se intrometeu na conversan, antes que os dois pudessem discutir ainda mais – Nós teremos que nos reunir na casa de alguém para fazer essa porcaria. De preferência, hoje.

- P-Pode ser na minha casa... – Yuki sugeriu – Acho que minha mãe não se incomoda.

- Hai. Por mim, tudo bem.

- E vocês podem almoçar lá, se quiser...

- Oh, não. – Sango balançou a cabeça – Não queremos dar trabalho.

- Não finja que é educada, Sango. Você adora comer na casa dos outros.

A morena deu um tapa no ombro de Sesshoumaru, que nã se moveu.

- Idiota! – Resmungou.

- Você não é forte. – Deu um meio-sorriso.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – Inuyasha falou, ainda emburrada – Já que eu não outra alternativa...

- Faça o trabalho sozinho, então, Inuyasha.

- Feh!

Yuki riu. Por mais que Inuyasha fosse tão emburrado, irritado e estressado, pôde constatar que era uma pessoa.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru.

"Tão lindo..." Pensou consigo mesma. Balançou a cabeça.

- Hai, então está combinado! – Sorriu – Vou ligar para minha mãe...

**X-------X-------X-------X-------X**

**Bônus:**

**Jakotsu – Aula chata diz:**

O que você está fazendo no MSN, Rinzinha? u.u

**Jakotsu – Aula chata diz:**

Você deveria estar fazendo os exercícios que a professora passou!

**Rin – Aula de informática diz:**

¬¬, olha só quem fala! O que você está fazendo on?

**Jakotsu – Aula chata diz:**

Eu entrei em um chat gay para ver se eu encontrava o meu príncipe encantado – JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER ME APRESENTAR O SEU AMIGO TRAVECO – e adicionei alguns canditatos no msn.

**Jakotsu – Aula chata diz:**

Rinnziiinha, cada filé. #nas nuvens# Eles me mandaram umas fotos, uh-lá-lá!

**Rin – Aula de informática diz:**

Eu não estou interessada nos seus pretendentes, Jakotsu! ¬¬

**Jakotsu – Aula chata diz:**

T.T e depois diz que não está na seca!

**Jakotsu – Aula chata diz:**

Riinzinha, tem um aqui que é bi. Se eu não gostar dele, posso apresentá-lo a você, que tal?

**Rin – Aula de informática diz:**

Vai se ferrar, Jakotsu, seu tosco! ¬¬

**Jakotsu – Aula chata diz:**

E depois diz que não me maltrata! T.T

**X--------X--------X-------X**

**Errr... Bem, eu sei que não está engraçado quanto os outros, mas eu tentei fazer o melhor. 8D E talvez isso explica a demora de meses para atualizar... Mas é que eu não tinha muitas idéias para esse capítulo. T.T**

**Então, como eu já disse anteriormente, o capítulo um e o dois foram reeditados. Por isso, eu recebi algumas reviews comentando sobre esses novos capítulos e eu me confundi toda. U.u #lesada#**

**Por isso, eu vou responder às reviews que vocês mandarem a partir desse capítulo, ok? Fiz um blog falando sobre assuntos relacionados a minhas fanfics e lá eu vou responder as reviews! n.n #síndrome de Kagome# O link está disponível no meu profile, quem quiser ler, é só clicar. :D**

**AHHHH, E O ENCONTRO DO TRAVECO E DA ÓRGÃO? Será que sai no próximo capítulo? Quem sabe, hahaha. #malvada#**

**Bem, chega de enrolação. Espero que vocês tenham gostado... E REVIEWS. (: Nem que seja para elogiar, criticar, falando o que eu preciso melhor e etc. n.n**

**Minha meta é chegar aos 75 nesse capítulo. o/ Caso vocês acharam que essa fic é digna de ses comentários, ficaria muito feliz. n.n**

**JA NE! o/**

**Ps: Realmente, a síndrome da Kagome pega. O.O**


	4. IV: Surpresas e encontros

**Obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência para esperar o IV capítulo e mandaram reviews! (: Pode parecer uma promessa difícil de ser cumprida – e no fundo é – mas eu terminarei este fic, nem que demore 20 anos para isso.**

Conversas Pela Internet

_Surpresas e encontros_

**Por: Red Motel.**

Jakotsu deu um sorrisinho envergonhado quando começou a tocar "_I will survive"_, interrompendo a explicação do professor.

- Desculpa, Nakurawa-sensei! Juro que eu vou desligar o celular! – pediu, com sua voz afeminada, arrancando alguns risos dos seus companheiros de classe, que foi ignorado pelo próprio.

- Espero que sim. – o professor respondeu, seco. – Caso contrário, o Senhor terá que buscar o seu celular na diretoria.

O moreno não respondeu, escondendo o celular debaixo da carteira assim que o professor virou às costas. _Uma mensagem nova_.

Quem foi o filho de uma égua que teve a ideia mirabolante de mandar uma mensagem no meio da aula de geometria?

_"Não vou voltar. Vou para casa. Não precisa me esperar. Bjs, Rin. Ps: mudou aquela música gay que você tinha colocado para quando recebesse uma msg nova? Se não, ainda bem q eu não estava aí para ouvir tocar I will Survive. Seu gay."_

Ele ia matar a garota quando a encontrasse. Ah, se ia!

**X-X—X—X—X**

Kaede olhou atravessado e parou de conversar, ao ver a Nakayama mais velha descer do ônibus. Não conteve um murmúrio de reprovação, enquanto olhou rapidamente para o relógio que estava em seu pulso: 10h30! Era o horário da escola, não era? O que a garota estava fazendo ali, voltando para a casa, àquele horário?

- Essa daí não tem mais jeito. – Mitsu seguiu o olhar da vizinha. – Você viu o modo como ela se veste? E essas mechas roxas, então?

- E o que ela está fazendo a esse horário? – Kaede fez uma careta ao ver a garota passar por elas. – Nem educação tem! Sequer cumprimentou...

- Se fosse a minha filha já estava para fora de casa...

Rin ignorou os comentários e sorriu. Era divertido ser alvo de fofocas daquela rua idiota, lotada de velhas fofoqueiras que não tinham nada para fazer. Jogou o cabelo para trás para deixar a mostra os _piercings _da sua orelha.

- Você viu? A orelha dela está toda furada...

- Como a Yuki-chan pode ser irmã dela? Tão boazinha...

A morena rodou os olhos ao ouvir o nome da irmã. Yuki, a puritana da família. Yuki, o exemplo da família, mesmo não tirando notas boas. Yuki, o exemplo da rua. Bláblábláblá!

Mal-humorada, virou-se e mandou as velhas para aquele lugar.

**X—X—X—X—X—X**

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Olá!

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Quem é você?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Poxa, você não se lembra de mim, Rin-chan? T.T Sou eu, Miroku...

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Sério? Eu juro que eu não sabia que o seu nome é Miroku. Porque eu sou cega e NÃO LI O SEU NICK. ¬¬

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Hahahaha, verdade xD

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Miroku, o amigo do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru... A gente conversou ontem.

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Ah, lembrei

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

:D

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Aquele que me chamou de lésbica. Lembrei de você.

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Hahahaham foi um mal-entendido essa parte. xDD Não fica bravo comigo não...

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Mudando para um assunto mais light... por que tão cedo no msn?

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Não te interessa

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

O.O"... que facada no meu triste coração solitário... T.T

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Eu mereço... ¬¬ Matei aula. Satisfeito?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Hahaha, entendi... Hoje eu não tive aula mesmo. Sabe como é, semana de prova e o bonzão aqui já passou em tudo! Nem precisei fazer as provas...

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Conta outra

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Caramba, nem uma pessoa que eu não conheço pessoalmente eu consigo enganar. T.T Qual é o problema comigo?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Está tendo feira cultural no meu colégio... por isso eu não estou tendo aula. xD

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Hm

Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha. Hm? Essa seria a resposta final da garota? Um "HM"? Fim de papo? Fim de conversa? Nenhuma pergunta de como estava o tempo, se ele estava bem, o que ele estava fazendo? Suspirou e arregaçou as mangas. Não ia desistir. Afinal, ele era um Houshi!

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Então, já que a gente está sem fazer nada... Só aqui no pc... Que tal se a gente se encontrar para dar um rolê? :D #piscadinha sensual#

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Obrigada, mas passo.

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

O.O"" Por que? Eu sou uma ótima pessoa, Rin-chan!

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Você disse que é amigo do Sesshoumaru, não disse?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Disse... e daí?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Aaaaah, entendi! Como eu sou lerdo!

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Entendeu o que, criatura?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Faz sentido...

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

O QUE É QUE FAZ SENTIDO?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Eu te convidei para sair e você disse não. Daí eu perguntei o porquê e você me respondeu com uma outra pergunta, que era se eu era amigo do Sesshoumaru. Isso me faz chegar a única conclusão possível: que você quer sair comigo, mas está resistindo bravamente ao meu encanto porque está afim do Sesshoumaru, que é meu amigo!

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Tudo bem, Rin-chan. Eu não mexo com as mulheres dos meus amigos... Ao menos que eles deixem, hehehe.

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

...

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

CARA

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

VOCÊ BEBE?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Não. O.O"

**Rin –Vão todos à merda diz:**

VOCÊ SE DROGA?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Não também. O.O"

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA MENTAL?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Olha, eu nunca fui atrás de um médico para saber sobre isso... mas acho que não. O.O

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

ENTÃO VOCÊ É IDIOTA MESMO.

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Não sou não, Rin-chan... T.T

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Tinha que ser amigo do traveco.

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Mas nem ele deve ser tão tchongo como você, seu... TCHONGO!

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Mas eu não estava certo? Você não está afim do Sesshoumaru? O.o

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

Faz um favor?

**Miroku – Solteiro... Quem quer? diz:**

Pode falar...

**Rin – Vão todos à merda diz:**

SE MATA!

**Rin – Vão todos à merda está offiline.**

**X—X—X—X—X—X—X**

Rin se jogou na cama, revirando os olhos, não aguentando mais os sermões da mãe. Claro, porque ela sempre estava errada.

- Rin, por Kami, você ofendeu as duas Senhoras! Você tem ideia de como elas ficaram? E do que eu tive que escutar?

- Você queria que eu ficasse quieta enquanto as duas praticassem _bullying_ contra mim? – a morena retrucou. Kiyouko rodou os olhos. O drama que a filha mais velha às vezes a impressiova de um modo que podia ser engraçado... se não fossem duas velhas, que não tinham nada para fazer, querendo processar sua filha mais velha por danos morais.

- Eu só mandei pro lugar da onde elas nunca deveriam ter saído.

- Rin!

- É a verdade. – Resmungou de volta.

Suspirou. Não adiantava discutir. A teimosia de Rin era proporcional ao mal-humor do momento. Cruzou os braços.

- E posso saber o porquê da Senhora ter voltado mais cedo para casa?

- Passei mal.

Nem a pachorra de dar uma desculpa melhor ela tinha!

- Pode deixar, _mãe_, que eu não vou repetir de ano... _de novo_. – Levantou-se, espreguiçando. – Então, não se preocupe.

Ela tinha sérias dúvidas sobre isso. Mas não falou nada e saiu do quarto, deixando a filha trancada em seu próprio mundo.

**X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X**

- Por Kami, onde é que você mora, hein? - Inuyasha reclamou, recebendo olhares ameaçadores de Sango. - O que? A gente já passou por aqui umas três vezes!

- Gome ne. - Yuki coçou a cabeça, vermelha. - Eu acho que me perdi...

- Como você conseguiu se perder? Você é retar... ITAI! Você é idiota?

- Cale a boca, Inuyasha. - Sesshoumaru suspirou, massageando a cabeça. - Você me estressa e me deixa com dor de cabeça. Seja civilizado uma vez na sua vida inútil.

- Feh! - O Hanyou bufou, cruzando os braços, irritado.

- Você lembra de alguma coisa que fica perto da sua casa? - Sango perguntou - Uma escola, um posto de gasolina, uma padaria...

- Bem... Tem uma padaria na esquina e...

- Uma padaria creme? - Sesshoumaru interrompeu e olhou para Yuki.

- Hai... Como você sabe?

O Youkai apenas apontou e a garota viu a pequena padaria, onde costumava comprar pães com a mãe, quando era mais nova. Sorriu, um pouco envergonhada por ter se perdido tão perto de casa. Olhou novamente para o Youkai, que deu um sorriso irônico, quase imperceptível. Yuki corou.

- Vamos, então.

- Finalmente... Estou com fome. - Inuyasha reclamou. Sango ia ralhar com o garoto, quando Yuki a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe, Sango-chan... - Sorriu. - Já estou acostumada. Minha irmã se parece com o Inu-kun.

- Garanto que não. Inuyasha é uma peça única.

- Feh! Cale a boca, idiota!

Yuki riu, por seus novos amigos. Sentiu que as coisas estavam realmente melhorando.

**X-X-X-X-X**

- Rin. - Kiyouko chamou, abrindo a porta do quarto.

A morena estava sentada na cama, segurando a guitarra, enquanto cantava alguma música que ela não reconheceu de imediato. Sorriu ao ver que a garota não tinha percebido a sua presença. Rin parecia tão suave, tão em paz... Apesar das roupas, nada lembrava da Rin a qual estava acostumada a ver, a menina rebelde, mal-humorada, revoltada. Sabia que ela tinha uma banda com os amigos, mas vê-la cantando, tocando _sozinha_ era mais comovente. Soltou um pequeno suspiro.

Rin levantou a cabeça e parou de tocar, surpresa.

- Eu não vi que você estava aí.

- Eu acabei de entrar. - Kiyouko desmanchou o sorriso ao ver a filha colocar a guitarra de lado.

E lá estava ela novamente, a garota rebelde e revoltada. De volta como se nunca tivesse saído dali. E talvez não tivesse saído mesmo.

- Sua irmã acabou de me ligar falando que vai trazer uns amigos para casa. - Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E ela tem amigos? - Ao ver a expressão de desagrado da mãe, emendou. - Ué, hoje foi o primeiro dia dela numa escola nova.

Kiyouko ignorou-a fingindo que não percebera a real intenção das palavras da morena.

- Por isso se comporte quando os amigos dela estiverem aqui. - Rin bufou.

- Claro, porque eu _nunca_ me comporto. Engraçado, por que você não fala isso quando os _meus amigos_ vem pra cá? Ah, claro... - Continuou, sem dar tempo para a mãe responder. - Minha irmã mais nova é perfeita. Você não precisa falar isso pra ela. Esqueci disso. - Furiosa, saiu do quarto e entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta com força.

Kikyouko suspirou, mas não foi atrás da filha. Sabia que tentar conversar com Rin naquele momento seria inútil. Já ia saindo do quarto, quando percebeu um porta retrato um pouco escondido: uma pequena Rin de dois anos, no colo do pai, usando um vestido xadrez, enquanto segurava um algodão doce numa das mãos.

Piscou duas vezes e colocou o retrato no lugar. Fazia dois anos quando Touya decidira abandonar a família e se mudar para o interior. Ele não ligava e não retornava as ligações e, somente aos fins de anos, uma carta curta, com um cartão postal chegava.

E mesmo assim Rin ainda tinha uma foto dele...

"Daqui a pocuo Yuki vai chegar..." Pensou, olhando o relógio. Era melhor começar a arrumar a mesa para o almoço. Deu uma última olhada para a foto e sau, com um sentimento de pesar e culpa no peito.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

- Chegamos! - Yuki abriu a porta de madeira e deu passagem para todos os amigos entrarem. - É uma casa simples, espero que vocês não se importem...

- Não se preocupe, Yuki-chan, nós somos simples, também... - Sango olhou de soslaio para os dois meio-irmãos. - Digo, _eu_ sou simples... O Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru que têm pais milionários e moram numa mansão.

- Sério?

- ... - Sesshoumaru olhou torto para a amiga. - É mentira da Sango.

- Mentira, claro. - A morena gargalhou. - Se aquilo onde você mora não é enorme, o que é? Minha kitnet que não é.

- Você mora sozinha, Sango-chan? - Yuki perguntou e jogou a mochila no sofá.

- Hai. Sabe como é, não me dava muito bem com os meus pais e saí de casa. Consegui uma bolsa de estudos no Shikon no Tama e o salário de garçonete só dá para alugar uma kitnet. Mas como eu moro sozinha, o espaço é bom.

- Entendi... Eu moro com minha irmã e com a minha mãe.

- E seu pai? - Sango perguntou com curiosidade.

- Ele se separou da minha mãe e... - Foi interrompida por alguns passos que se aproximavam. - Okaa-san.

- Olá! Vejo que chegaram cedo... - Kiyouko sorriu e cumprimentou um por um os novos - e bonitos, como pôde perceber - amigos da filha. - O almoço vai sair daqui a pouco.

- Tudo bem, a gente espera. - Sango sorriu.

- Feh! Eu estou mor... Itai! - Inuyasha levou uma cotovelada da amiga. - Sua idiota! - Todos riram, exceto Sesshoumaru, que rodou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você não sabe ser educado uma vez na vida, não? - Sango ralhou com o Hanyou, assim que a mãe de Yuki foi para a cozinha.

- Feh! Como você é chata... e depois eu é que reclamo. - Inuyasha bufou, cruzando os braços. - Eu só ia falar que eu estou com fome. Isso é crime por algum acaso?

- Crime não é, mas é uma falta de educação!

- Tudo bem, Sango-chan. - Yuki interferiu na pequena discussão dos amigos, com uma gota na testa. - Eu já disse, eu e a minha mãe estamos acostumadas.

- Yuki! - Kiyouko gritou da cozinha - Vem cá me ajudar!

- Já estou indo, okaa-san! - A garota se levantou do sofá e estava quase saindo da sala, quando Sesshoumaru a chamou.

- Yuki. - A morena se virou, encarando os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. "Céus, que olhos. São mais bonitos que olhos verdes..." Pensou consigo mesma. - Onde fica o banheiro?

- O banheiro? - Piscou duas vezes. - Ah, fica lá em cima. - Uma gota se formou na testa de Sesshoumaru, diante da confusão da garota. "Ela não sabe nem onde é a casa dela e se esquece onde é o banheiro? Que tipo de garota é essa...?" O Youkai acentiu com a cabeça e subiu as escadas.

Inuyasha se jogou no sofá, entediado, e Sango começou a olhar os porta-retratos. Riu consigo mesma ao ver Yuki bebê. Percebeu uma outra bebezinha ao seu lado. "Deve ser a irmã...-" Arregalou os olhos, ao ver uma outra foto. Não, não... Aquilo não podia ser verdade!

- Yuki-chan? - Chamou.

- Hai? - A garota voltou da cozinha, segurando um pano de prato.

- Essa é a sua irmã? - Apontou para a garota da foto.

- Hai. É a Rin. É a que parece o Inu-kun. - Ignorou os protestos do Hanyou. - Daqui a pouco ela está chegando da escola... Calma aí, okaa-san. - Voltou à cozinha.

Lá em cima? Então aquilo significava que...

Sango explodiu numa gargalhada.

- O que foi? - Inuyasha pulou do sofá. - Pirou? Ficou louca? - Sango balançou a cabeça e apontou a foto.

- Inuyasha, o destino é um filho da mãe. Você não tem ideia do quanto.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Rin desligou o chuveiro e abriu o box com força, ainda irritada. Se comporte, os amigos da irmã estarão aqui, bláblábláblá! Era inacreditável como a mãe tinha o dom de deixá-la irritada, de mal-humor. Claro, porque quando os _seus_ amigos apareciam em casa, ela não precisava falar nada para Yuki, a filha perfeita...

E pensando bem, não precisava mesmo. Com aquela cara de songa, a irmã não a atrapalhava nada. Só quando encarava Kouga e ficava vermelha como um pimentão. Mas aquilo chegava a ser hilário.

Pegou a toalha e começou a se enxugar.

Paz de espírito, era isso que ela precisava...

- Puta merda! - Gritou. Tinha esquecido a droga do sutiã! Tinha pegado tudo, menos a merda do sutiã! Por que tudo tinha que dar errado _ao mesmo tempo? _Abriu a porta do banheiro, com vontade de matar o primeiro que aparecesse na sua frente.

Só não esperava que fosse um Youkai de cabelo prateado e olhos dourados.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver uma garota abrir a porta com força do banheiro, enrolada apenas numa toalha branca. Não tinha a mínima ideia de que o banheiro estava ocupado. "Muito obrigado por avisar, Yuki." A garota continuava olhar para ele, sem fazer nada e ele apenas devolveu o olhar. Apesar da expressão irritada e um pouco confusa, ele percebera que, pela semelhança, deveria ser a irmã de sua nova colega de classe.

- Quem diabos é você? - Rin foi a primeira a recuperar a fala. Não que estivesse reclamando. O Youkai - como pôde perceber - era bonito... _bem bonito_, corrigiu-se mentalmente. Ela apenas estava um pouco surpresa por ele ter aparecido na sua frente... _do nada_.

- Sou amigo da Yuki. - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Os amigos que a irmã arranjara! Depois da explicação do Youkai, parecia óbvio. Como pôde esquecer daquilo? Rin apenas balançou os ombros. Sesshoumaru foi para o lado e deu o espaço para ela passar. Estava quase entrando no quarto, quando se virou, com um meio-sorriso estampado no rosto:

- Sou a irmã dela.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Aquilo lhe parecia surreal.

Um amigo bonito de Yuki. Aquelas palavras não cabiam numa única frase. Primeiro porque a irmã tinha poucos amigos. Segundo porque, os poucos que tinha, eram feios. Feios _mesmo_.

Rin suspirou, desenrolando-se da toalha e pegando o sutiã que esquecera em cima da cama, tratando-se de esquecer do tal Youkai. Colocou a calcinha e a calça preta.

- PUTA MERDA!

Teve vontade de se socar. Ficara tão nervosa por ter esquecido o sutiã, que acabara esquecendo a blusinha pendurada no banheiro. E mais uma vez a vontade de matar o primeiro que aparecesse na sua frente tomou conta dela. Abriu a porta.

E mais uma vez ele estava ali.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a garota mais uma vez, apenas com a calça e com o sutiã a mostra. Ela olhou para baixo e não pareceu se incomodar com o fato. Totalmente o oposto da irmã, que corava só pelo fato dele perguntar onde era o banheiro.

- Super normal te encontrar toda vez que estou seminua. Já até me acostumei com isso. - Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso ao ouvir o tom irônico da garota.

- Não é culpa minha. Acho que você esqueceu isso. - E esticou a blusinha para que Rin pudesse pegar.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu e Sesshoumaru apenas acentiu com a cabeça. Ia entrar novamente no quarto quando se virou. - Pode deixar que da próxima vez que você me encontrar eu vou estar completamente vestida.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio-sorriso. Yuki parecia uma boa pessoa. E sua irmã o oposto.

Talvez por este motivo que ela atraiu mais a sua atenção. Com um quase imperceptível sorriso, deu as costas e foi em direção à escada.

Aquele trabalho de química não seria tão inútil, afinal.

**X-X-X-X-X**

- O que foi? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, ao ver Inuyasha e Sango gargalhando.

- Eu não acredito nisso... - Inuyasha murmurou, jogado no sofá, com as mãos sobre a barriga - Minha barriga até dói...

- Pode acreditar, não é só a sua. - Sango enxugou algumas lágrimas que escorriam.

- Vocês piraram ou o quê?

- Estamos muito bens, irmãozinho. Você que... Ai! - Sango chutou o Hanyou. - Por que você fez isso, sua bruxa?

- Você vai descobrir logo, logo, Sesshy. - A morena ignorou Inuyasha. - Você acredita em destino, em acaso ou sei lá como chama isso, Sesshoumaru? - O Youkai arqueou uma sobrancelha, tentando imaginar o que estaria por trás daquela pergunta estranha.

- Do que...

Sesshoumaru não concluiu o que estava falando, ao ouvir o barulho de alguém descendo as escadas. Virou-se e viu a garota que havia encontrado - _seminua_ - no andar de cima da casa, agora com o cabelo já seco e completamente vestida.

Não que estivesse menos bonita.

Sango levou uma das mãos à boca para não gritar o nome da amiga e estragar a surpresa. Fazia dois anos que não via Rin... "E ela não mudou nada", pensou consiga mesma ao ver a morena vestida daquela modo curioso, com o cabelo pintado e levemente bagunçado. Arregalou os olhos. Não se lembrava dos piercings da orelha!

Rin levantou os olhos e sorriu ao ver o Youkai a sua frente. Ia dizer algo quando percebeu que não estavam sozinhos. Olhou para o... o que era aquilo? Um homem? Um hanyou?, jogado no sofá que a encarava com uma expressão surpresa, como se não a esperasse naquele lugar. Virou a cabeça e olhou para a garota parada, de pé, com um sorriso. Aquele rosto...

- Sango?

Que espécie de dia era aquele? Primeiro um Youkai bonitão a havia visto seminua e agora sua amiga, que não via há dois, estava - milagrosamente? - de pé, _na sua sala, na sua casa_... e do nada. - O que você está fazendo aqui, criatura?

- É assim que você cumprimenta seus antigos amigos? - Sango fez um beicinho, se aproximando de Rin e a abraçando fortemente. - Que saudades... Há quanto tempo, R... - Calou-se, antes que o Youkai pudesse ouvir.

- Faz mesmo. - Devolveu o abraço. - Só não esperava você aqui. _Não mesmo_. - Arqueou uma sobrancelha - E eu pensei que você tinha perdido o costume de só aparecer na hora do almoço...

- Baka! - Deu um tapa no braço da amiga, rindo. Logo depois ficou séria e apontou. - E o que são esses piercings?

- Gostou? - Rin sorriu, marota, ao ver a expressão de desgosto da morena. - Fiz há alguns meses. Vou fechar as duas orelhas inteiras.

- Que? Você ficou louca? - Sango gritou e Rin riu.

- Brincadeira, brincadeira... Mas não é uma má ideia...

- Não, imagina. - Sango suspirou e, lembrando-se repentinamente, sorriu - Eu não apareci aqui do nada, ok? Eu estou estudando com a sua irmã e nós viemos aqui para fazer um trabalho de química.

- Sério? - Rin cruzou os braços - E você ainda não morreu de tédio? Eu falo isso por experiência própria porque eu convivo com ela há dezessete anos...

- Não fala assim da sua irmã. - Repreendeu - Ela é uma boa pessoa.

- Ô. - Revirou os olhos.

Sesshoumaru observava curioso a cena.

"Não se preocupe, Sango-chan... Já estou acostumada. Minha irmã se parece com o Inu-kun."

"Garanto que não. Inuyasha é uma peça única."

E ele estava certo. Aquela garota - que ele não sabia o nome - não podia, de jeito nenhum, ser comparada ao insuportável do irmão. A única coisa que Inuyasha sabia fazer era reclamar, falar "Feh!" e cruzar os braços. Ela, ao menos, parecia ser engraçada, de um modo irônico e, de certa forma, inteligente.

_Exatamente como ele gostava_.

- Isso me lembra que eu ainda não apresentei vocês... - Sango comentou.

- A gente já se trombou lá em cima.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o brilho malicioso nos olhos castanhos da garota e não pode deixar de sorrir. Sango riu.

- Sério...? Eu não sabia... - Tossiu - Mas deixe-me apresentar da forma adequada... - Lentamente apontou para Inuyasha. - Esse é Inuyasha. - Depois se virou para o Youkai, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. - E esse... É Sesshoumaru. Inu-kun, _Sesshy_, essa é a Rin.

Rin piscou duas vezes. Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha? Da onde tinha ouvido aqueles nomes? Eles não lhe eram desconhecidos... De repente, se lembrou e arregalou os olhos.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota. Rin? Rin? RIN? Só podia ser coincidência. A garota que havia visto quase pelada era a mesma garota do msn? Não, aquilo era coincidência. Só podia ser.

"Você acredita em destino, em acaso ou sei lá como chama isso, Sesshoumaru?"

Olhou para Sango. E descobriu que não, não só não era coincidência, como era a verdade pura.

- Você está de brincadeira comigo. - Rin olhou para o Youkai a sua frente e depois se voltou para a Sango. - Esse é o Sesshoumaru? - A morena acentiu. - Nossa... - Piscou duas vezes. - Estou vendo que não é _só o nome que se parece com traveco_.

Sango e Inuyasha gargalharam e Sesshoumaru olhou torto para a garota.

- Você é tão educada pessoalmente quanto pela internet. Só não esperava que fosse _tão feia quanto eu imaginava_.

- Feia? - Rin arqueou a sobrancelha - Você não pareceu achar isso quando me viu quase pelada lá em cima.

- O quê? - Inuyasha engasgou - Calma aí, que história é essa?

- Eu fiquei surpreso. Não é corriqueiro ter uma garota louca aparecendo do nada, _quase pelada_, na minha frente. Mas já que você achou isso tão normal, acho que você faz isso para qualquer um que apareça na tua frente.

- Na verdade, não. - Rin sorriu. - É que, sabe, quando eu vejo uma pessoa que, na sua essência, não é um homem - como você -, eu não me importo de aparecer na toalha na frente dela. Eu só não me conformo com a minha lentidão em não ter percebido que era você antes. Cara de traveco... Sesshoumaru... Traveco... É, faz sentido.

- Sua...

- Calma aí, gente! - Sango, ainda aos risos, se colocou no meio dos dois. - Vamos ficar calmos. Sesshoumaru, aqui é a casa da Rin, você não pode brigar aqui. Rin, se controla e trate bem as visitas. Agora vamos por partes... Que história é essa, hein? - Os dois iam começar a explicar, quando Yuki entrou na sala.

- O almoço já está pronto. - A morena desmanchou o sorriso ao ver a irmã mais velha. - Eu não sabia que você estava aqui.

- Voltei mais cedo. - Rin respondeu. - Mas de qualquer forma, já estou indo embora e não volto tão cedo. - Virou-se e sorriu para Sesshoumaru - Foi bom te conhecer _pessoalmente_... Sesshy.

- O prazer foi todo meu. - Sesshoumaru retrucou, irônico. Rin riu e, despedindo-se de Sango e ignorando Inuyasha e Yuki, saiu de casa. - Era disso que você estava falando, não era? Com aquela merda de história de destino e o escambau.

- Eu? - Sango se fez de inocente, tentando controlar a risada - Eu _juro_ que eu não sabia de nada. Sério mesmo! - Tossiu ao ver o olhar assassino do amigo - Digo, eu só descobri quando eu cheguei aqui e vi as fotos, mas você já tinha subido. A culpa não foi minha.

- Cara de traveco... - Inuyasha gargalhou. - Quem diria, hein, Sesshoumaru?

- Cale essa sua boca, Inuyasha. Não sou eu que praticamente como o Jaken na escola.

- Não vão começar tudo de novo. - Sango interrompeu. - A Yuki não deve estar entendo nada...

- Não mesmo. - Confessou.

- Eu te explico, Yuki-chan. - Sango passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da amiga. - Tudo começou...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

- Para de reclamar, Jakotsu. - A morena bocejou, deitada na cama do amigo. - Eu tenho culpa se você não deixa o teu celular no silencioso?

- Não estou falando disso. - Jakotsu cruzou os braços, com a testa franzida. - Você quer repetir de ano? _De novo_? Quantas faltas você já tem, hein?

- Não muitas. - Rin revirou os olhos e se virou para o amigo. - Não se preocupe, eu não vou repetir de ano. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Satisfeito? - Ao ver a expressão do moreno, suspirou - E aliás... você deveria me agradecer por eu ter saído mais cedo da escola.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha: - Posso saber por quê?

- Conheci uns amigos da minha irmã.

- E...?

- Um deles é _o teu tipo_.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kagome entrou no msn e olhou para a tela do computador aborrecida. "Ninguém legal no msn..." De repente a janela começou a piscar.

**Miroku diz:**

Oiiii!

**Kagome-chan diz:**

Aaah, oii. n.n

**Kagome-chan diz:**

O menino de ontem, não é?

**Miroku diz:**

Eu mesmo. :D Tudo bem?

**Kagome-chan diz:**

Tudo... só com tédio mesmo, hehehe. E com você?

**Miroku diz:**

Hahaha, também estou morrendo de tédio.

**Miroku diz:**

Por que a gente não aproveita que não temos nada para fazer para sair? ;)

**Kagome-chan diz:**

Err...

**Miroku diz:**

Vamos! Daí a gente não morre de tédio!

**Kagome-chan diz:**

Hm... tudo bem, vai. n.n

**Miroku diz:**

Opa ;D

**Miroku diz:**

Me passa o teu endereço que eu te pego...

Miroku esfregou a mão numa da outra com um sorriso enorme pregado no rosto. Pegou um papel qualquer de dentro da gaveta e anotou o telefone que a garota passara.

- Pronto! - exclamou consigo mesmo. - O período de seca vai acabar... - olhou pensativo para a janela do msn. Kagome... Ele nunca a vira na vida e a arota colocara a foto de um anime qualquer no lugar da imagem de exibição. Bem, paciência. Se a tal Kagome fosse feia, ele arrumaria um jeito para cair fora.

Ou não.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_No próximo capítulo..._

"**Jakotsu - Ui! Que homem é esse?" diz:**

Sabia que você é uma delicinha? ;D

**Sesshoumaru diz:**

Sabia que eu vou quebrar a tua cara?

**Jakotsu - Ui! Que homem é esse?" diz:**

Hmmm, à vontade... Adoro homens selvagens. _Rawr! Meu tigrão!  
_

- Calma aí... e o que eu tenho a ver com o seu relacionamento com o Jakotsu mesmo?

- Primeiro: não é um relacionamento. Segundo: a culpa disso tudo estar acontecendo é SUA.

- Miroku-sama!

- Pode me chamar apenas de Miroku... - o moreno sorriu, tascando um beijo na bochecha de Kagome. - _Muito prazer_.

Kagome sorriu de volta, olhando em volta. _Em que diabos ela fora se meter?_

- Calma aí, Kagome, fala mais devagar!

- Ele é um tarado, Saaaangooooo! - Kagome choramingou, trancada no toalete. - Me ajuda!

- Ela está se encontrando com o seu amigo... aquele que deu em cima de mim...

- O Miroku? - Inuyasha perguntou, deitado no sofá, com uma bacia de pipoca em cima da barriga.

- Esse mesmo!

- E o que ele está fazendo com essa tal de Kagome? Eles se conheciam?

- Não, mas eles saíram. Sério, eu não sei o que tem na cabeça dela para sair com um estranho... ainda mais quando ele é _seu_ amigo.

- E eu não sei o que tem na cabeça do Miroku para dar em cima de todo mundo, até _de você_.

- TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE FEIA?

"Ele é tão bonito." Pensou consiga mesma. Nunca, em seus dezesseis anos, se sentira tão atraída por alguém ao ponto de se maquiar, se arrumar mais e tentar ser menos tímida. Seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver Sesshoumaru acompanhado de Rin. Por que sua irmã tinha que estragar tudo, _sempre? _Mas ela não iria estragar tudo. Não daquela vez._  
_

* * *

Nota da autora: para ser sincera, este capítulo está pronto desde o dia 23 de dezembro. Pensei em postá-lo como presente de Natal, mas decidi postar hoje, quando ele completa TRÊS ANOS. (28/01)

Difícil acreditar que quando eu comecei a escrevê-lo eu tinha 13/14 anos, né? Por causa do tempo talvez vocês percebam algumas mudanças na escrita, mas estou tentando manter a proposta original. O fic está como humor/romance, mas em algumas partes terá drama, nada muito forte (eu acho, pelo menos).

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! ;) Caso tenham alguma ideia para me dar, lerei de bom grado! Inclusive escrevi este capítulo baseado numa ideia que a Kagome Juju Assis me deu. Obrigada, fofa! :D Sem você, acredite, eu demoraria mais para atualizar, haha.

Apesar da demora, peço que continuem comentando e acompanhando o fic. ^^ Reviews são MUITO bem-vindas. Quem sabe não passamos dos 100, hein? (:

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
